


rip keith's milk

by razzledazzle27



Series: kidge prompts that are supposed to be short [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Prompt Fic, kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: Wingmen come in all shapes and sizes. Some are your best friends, some are their best friends, and some are a random fox you saw in the woods.





	rip keith's milk

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is an actual fic i just couldn't think of a title don't leave pls
> 
> Prompt: a love fox

It was midnight when Keith saw it for the first time. He was walking home from a particularly difficult day, wanting nothing more than to just go home and melt under his blankets. Yet, when he passed the woods, he saw it. A little thing, no bigger than a mutt. It stared at him, but before Keith had the chance to do anything, the bright blue blur leapt away into the brush.

 

The second sighting was a week later. This time, Keith was in the city park, reading a book on a bench. The cold evening air made him shiver, and by now Keith figured it would’ve been better to stay home. It appeared to him again, this time right next to him on the bench. He jumped slightly, but it fixed him with its piercing stare. It smelled his hand, then proceeded closer to snuffle around in his lap. Keith was very careful not to shift; one wrong move and he’d probably be sliced to pieces. Eventually, it stopped sniffing him and ran off into the sunset’s mist.  

 

The third time was the last time Keith saw it for a while. He’d realised he was out of milk, so he’d left his lonely flat to get some, and get some much-needed fresh air. After his mother left and his father died, Keith found he’d been spending more and more time outside. 

 

The marketplace was full of people, as always, but somehow it’d found him. Keith felt pressure on his leg, then a tug at his shirt.  _ Why can’t I just take my milk and go in peace?  _ He looked down at the creature, its front paws on his thigh, hind legs on the ground, his shirt in its mouth, its tail wagging vigorously. Before Keith could do anything, the blue fox with yellow eyes tugged on his shirt and bolted off, urging him to follow. With a sigh, Keith slung his milk into his grocery bag and ran off after the fox.

 

Beautiful. That was the first thing Keith thought when he saw her. Chopped short hair, amber eyes, round glasses. She was beautiful, even when she was picking out which watermelon she should buy. Keith didn’t notice he was staring until the fox grabbed his attention by trotting right up to her. She turned and grinned, obviously having met the creature before. “Hello again,” he heard her say, watching her smile as the fox licked her fingers. 

 

Those yellow eyes gazed back up to Keith, then glanced back at the girl, urging him to talk to her.  _ Wow, my wingman is a fox,  _ a bitter thought resounded. Again, before Keith had the chance to take so much as a step forward, the girl noticed him. He hoped he didn’t look as flushed as he felt. Her cheeks turned red for just a split-second, but Keith decided not to read too much into it.

 

The fox scampered back to Keith, jumping into his arms and purring gently. The girl hesitantly moved towards Keith. “Is, um, is that your fox?” She asked, biting her lip as of she was dreading the answer. “What? Oh, no, no...I mean, we’ve met before, but that’s it.” She laughed, relieved that she could still call the fox her own, and accepted the fox the blushing Keith held out to her, despite its whining. “My name’s Katie, but you can call me Pidge.” She set the fox on the ground and held out her hand. “Um, I’m Keith.” He shook it, desperate for something to say. Katie, or Pidge, beat him to it.

 

“So, do you call him anything? The fox, I mean.” Keith thought for a second but shook his head. Pidge looked down, then up again. “Is it weird that I call him Kosmo? I don’t know why, but I just feel like the name suits him.” Keith bit back a laugh and glanced at the fox. It seemed to be smirking at him, a satisfied glint in its silver eyes. “Not at all, I agree actually…” 

 

The two ended up talking for another hour or so, subconsciously walking while their conversation continued. Keith was thankful that the fox, or Kosmo, stayed close by. Eventually, their subject of recent cryptid sightings died down as they approached a house in the local suburbs. Pidge stopped in front of it and grabbed Keith’s arm. She pulled a pen from her coat pocket and jotted down a series of digits on his forearm. “My number, if you want to keep in touch. I had fun talking with you, Keith.” 

 

He ignored the pounding in his chest and smiled. “Well, we have Kosmo to thank for that,” She chuckled, stooping to pat the animal at their feet. Keith cleared his throat and continued. “And I definitely want to keep in touch, Pidge.” Her face turned a soft shade of red, and she looked like she was going to respond, but then a rapping noise cut them off. A guy that looked exactly like Pidge, minus the glasses and a tiny scar on his face, was tapping on the window, glaring at her. She threw an exasperated look at him, turned around, and without any second thought, Pidge kissed Keith quickly on the cheek.

 

If Keith’s heart wasn’t exploding in his chest already, Keith would think it had stopped beating. Pidge smiled brightly at him, the tint of red still visible on her cheeks, and she waved at him before hurrying inside the house. Keith stood there for a second, processing, while Kosmo danced around his feet. Finally, Keith shook himself out of his thoughts, scooped Kosmo up in his arms, and began the walk home. 

 

The next morning, Kosmo wasn’t dozing peacefully at the foot of Keith’s bed the way he was the previous night. Keith looked everywhere, but the small fox had completely disappeared on him. After five minutes of deciding, Keith figured that Kosmo wouldn’t have left if it didn’t have something to do with Pidge. He dialled the number he’d been careful not to wash off in his shower last night. It rang twice before she answered, and before Keith could chicken out. 

 

Keith’s original intent as to ask if she could help him look for Kosmo, but as he quickly learned, when it came to Pidge, the topic changed very quickly. They met in the park later that day, to search for their little blue fox together. Keith didn’t pretend he wasn’t very aware of her hand in his, or their intertwined fingers. Pidge had a contented expression on her face, and Keith found himself wearing a soft smile as well as they walked around the trails, looking for Kosmo. 

 

After a while, there was still no furry blue wingman in sight, but Keith didn’t really need him anymore. Within two weeks, Keith knew almost everything about Pidge. How she hated peanuts, how she adored all things technology, how she had a way with natural things, all that stuff. Similarly, Pidge knew exactly what triggered Keith’s many emotions, and knew how to extinguish his pain if he felt particularly alone. They were inseparable, and they liked it that way.

 

One day, three months later, Keith was in the coffee shop, getting hot chocolate for Pidge. She had come down with a fever the night before. She’d insisted she was fine, but Keith pushed her back down onto their bed and told her to stay there. He’d said it firmly and calmly, but he was actually going sick with worry himself. If this fever lasted he wasn’t sure what he’d do. 

 

As he waited in line for the hot chocolate, Keith noticed a couple sitting at a table, laughing and talking animatedly. It wasn’t the pure cuteness of the couple that caught Keith’s eye, however. It was the small fox that sat at the foot of their table, blinking back at Keith with yellow eyes. Kosmo seemed to wink at him before turning back to the couple, disappearing as he did so. 


End file.
